Sidaction
by tatunette
Summary: J'ai également décidé d'approrter ma tres maigre contribution pour le Sidaction. Drago découvre qu'il est atteind... comment Harry vatil réagir? slash HPDM


Alors, moi aussi j'ai voulu apporter ma maigre contribution pour lutter contre ce fléau qu'est le SIDA. J'espere qu'il va vous plaire et que ca fera reflechir les plus insousciants d'entre vous :p

Bien sur, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon, je serais riche lol

C'est une fic slash... alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, je me demande mm ce que vous faites ici lol.

Allez, place à la fic.

Au fait, dsl, je n'ai pas trouvé de titre alors, ce sera juste SIDACTION lol

* * *

**SIDACTION: **

Un vent de panique vient de s'emparer de moi. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'attendais pas à se résultat. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait ce test. Blaise est mort il y a quelques semaines d'une grippe. Enfin, ce n'est pas que la grippe qui l'a tué, non, c'est aussi son SIDA bien avancé. Son système immunitaire complètement détruit a attrapé le premier virus qui passait par là. Les Médicomages ont dit que dans l'état dans lequel il était, il était surprenant qu'il soit toujours en vie.

Quel rapport entre moi et ce connard de première ? Notre relation… celle que nous avons entretenus il y a plus de deux ans maintenant. Il m'a séduit. Il m'a mené dans son lit, il m'a baisé, dans tous les sens du terme. Il savait, il connaissait sa maladie et c'est en toute conscience qu'il me baisait moi et les 74 autres qui sont passés par ses draps entre la sixième et la septième année, sans aucune protection et sans aucun remord. Dire que j'étais amoureux.

Puis j'ai appris ses agissements dans mon dos. J'ai appris qu'il culbutait à peu près tout ce qui bougeait dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Dans le même temps, Harry s'est rapproché de moi. Nous sommes devenus complices en très peu de temps. Puis nous sommes devenus amants et j'ai définitivement rompus avec Blaise. Je connaissais ses pratiques, mais pas sa motivation. Celle-ci était, comme je l'ai appris en même temps que j'ai eu connaissance de sa mort, de contaminer le plus de personne possible. Je ne sais pas combien des 75 sont contaminés. Il y en a au moins un. Et maintenant, je me dois de l'annoncer à Harry, même si nous avons toujours utilisé des préservatifs. Lorsque j'ai quitté Blaise, il a été là pour moi. Et Merlin sait que j'en avait besoin. Blaise n'est pas de ceux qui laissent leurs jouets à leurs rivaux si facilement. Il m'a harcelé pendant des jours et des jours. Et maintenant qu'il est mort, son ombre pèse toujours sur moi et il me harcèle encore et toujours. Ne me laissera-t-il donc jamais en paix ?

Dans mon malheur, j'ai tout de même de la chance. Le virus ne s'est pas déclaré. Le Médicomage m'a assuré qu'avec la tri-thérapie, j'ai de grandes chances de vivre très longtemps. Plus longtemps que Blaise. Bien sur, ce traitement et lourd et particulièrement contraignant, mais, je trouverai chaque jour le temps de prendre les pilules qui maintiendront mes globules blancs à un niveau normal.

J'espère que Harry ne va pas me rejeter. Pourtant, il en aurait tous les droits. Après avoir jouer les putains entre les bras de Blaise, voilà que je vais lui apprendre que je suis malade. Lui qui voulais avoir des enfants… Bien sur, ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. Je fais mes études de Médicomagie et lui ses études approfondies des forces du mal. Mais d'ici quelques années, nous avions l'intention de demander à Severus cette potion qui permet aux hommes d'avoir des enfants. Comment pourrais-je faire des enfants me sachant malade ? Et comment, lui, les aimant à ce point pourrait-il accepter de rester avec moi… Je me sentais déjà souillé par ce porc. Maintenant, j'en porte la trace indélébile dans mon corps, dans mon sang… Il a souillé mon sang pur.

Bon, il faut que je me lance. Je lui dois bien la vérité. Lui qui s'inquiète pour moi ces derniers temps. En fait, il a cru que la mort de Blaise m'avait touchée. Mon amour, tu vas savoir bientôt que ce n'est pas ça. Cette vermine ne méritait de toutes façons pas de vivre. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'aime plus - l'ai-je seulement vraiment aimé un jour ? - je dirais même qu'il y a bien longtemps que je l'exècre.

Cette fois, c'est parti. Harry vient de rentrer.

Tu es là mon ange ?

Oui Amour, je suis là, dans le salon.

Il s'approche de moi et m'étreint avec douceur.

Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Eh bien, non, je ne crois pas pouvoir dire cela.

Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire. Assied-toi.

Tu me fais peur mon ange. Tu… tu ne vas pas me quitter…

NON ! Quelle idée ! Bien sur que non, voyons. Mais assied-toi, tu veux ?

Bien !

Il s'assied, gardant toujours son brans enroulé autour de sa taille, me forçant à m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Je t'écoute.

Voilà, tu sais que Blaise est mort il y a quelques temps.

Oui.

Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est de quoi il est mort… exactement.

Eh bien d'une grippe non ?

Oui, mais ce n'est pas si simple. À vrai dire, c'est autant à cause de son… - je baisse les yeux, incapable de le regarder - SIDA qu'il est décédé.

Son quoi ?

Il me regarde l'air complètement choqué. Il n'a eut besoin que d'une demi seconde pour que les conclusions se tirent dans son esprit.

Le SIDA…

Oui, le SIDA.

Je ne peux toujours pas le regarder en face. J'ai trop peur d'y lire le dégoût…

Mon ange…

Je garde toujours obstinément la tête lamentablement baissée.

Drago, regarde moi. Je t'en prie…

Mes yeux se lèvent et s'accrochent aux siens. Je n'y lis aucun dégoût. Juste une intense souffrance et une inquiétude grandissante.

Dis moi mon ange.

J'ai fais le test. C'est ce qui me contrariait depuis la mort de Blaise. J'attendais les résultats. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu croire qu'il pouvait me manquer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Là n'est pas le question Drago. Que dit le test ?

Je commence à trembler autant qu'un jeune arbre dans un ouragan.

Dis le moi Drago s'il te plait…

Je… Oui, je suis séropositif…

Je fond en larmes lamentablement tout en quittant précipitamment le canapé.

Mon amour, viens là…

Il me serre doucement dans ses bras, tout en me berçant tendrement.

Ce n'est rien mon cœur. Il y a des médicaments, non ?

Oui.

Donc tu ne vas pas mourir d'une grippe demain…

Non.

Alors nous allons continuer de vivre comme nous avons toujours vécus.

Oui, mais tu voulais des enfants… Je ne peux pas risquer de transmettre cette maladie à nos enfants.

La tri-thérapie les protègera. Et puis, nous demanderons à ton parrain une potion bien costaud pour renforcer ses actions. Et de toutes façons, même si nous devons ne jamais avoir d'enfants, alors tant pis. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi.

Je t'aime Harry…

Je t'aime Drago…

Fin

* * *

Voilà, comme souvent dans mes fics, l'amour triomphe de tout. Cela dit, tout n'est pas si facile, et la vie des personnes séropositives n'est pas toujours aussi belle. Le traitement est contraignant, même si les nouvelles « versions » sont un peu plus simples. Le plus simple pour éviter la tri-thérapie c'est encore de ne pas chopper cette merde. Et vous savez quoi ? Y'a pas dix mile façons de ne pas l'attraper. En fait, en attendant le vaccin, il n'y en a que deux… Le préservatif ou l'abstinence... Si vous êtes de ceux pour qui l'abstinence est impensable (j'en suis aussi :p) vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

Alors n'oubliez pas… Sortez couverts…

* * *

Une petite review:$ 


End file.
